


Undercover

by Gavilan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bucky Barnes Goes Undercover, Bucky doesn't get what all the fuss is about, Dialogue-Only, Everyone is queer because I say so, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes (mentioned) - Freeform, Multimedia, Queer Character, Queer History, Queer bar, Steve Rogers (mentioned) - Freeform, Undercover, Undercover Missions, moodboard, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavilan/pseuds/Gavilan
Summary: Bucky goes undercover. Tony is surprised.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> The moodboard fills my BBB square B4 - Undercover in a Gay Bar  
> The fic fills the Tony Stark hexagon for Card 4 of the BBB Flash Bingo  
> Thanks to the Winterhawk Bingo discord server for ideas and encouragement!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157810193@N05/49297577718/in/dateposted-public/)

“You’re not freaking out. Why are you not freaking out?” Tony’s voice came through Bucky’s earpiece as he finished ordering his drink and turned to survey the moderately crowded queer bar he was staking out.

“Why would I be freaking out?” he inquired absently, watching as various couples engaged in what counted as dancing these days. Looked more like sex with clothes on, but Bucky wasn’t exactly objecting to the view. 

“Um, have you noticed the genders of the people on that dance floor?” Tony asked, and Bucky couldn’t help the snort of laughter that burst from him as he realized where Tony had gone awry. 

“Um, yeah. It’s pretty awesome that these places exist out in the open these days. Stevie and I used to have to search them out, and there was always the danger of raids.” 

Shocked silence emanated from his headset, and Bucky grinned and counted the seconds. It wasn’t often that he managed to render Stark speechless. 

He made it to twelve before Stark burst out with an oh-so-eloquent “what the fuck?”

“You don’t think your generation invented being queer, do you? Stevie and I used to go to queer bars all the time back in the 30's.”

This time Bucky only made it to four before Tony recovered.

“Wait, you and Steve, Captain America Steve, were an item?” 

Bucky chuckled. “No, idiot. We went to bars together  _ to pick up guys _ .” 

“You mean you’re both gay?” 

“I’m bi, actually. You’d have to ask Stevie for his particulars.”

“Okay, wow, this is insane. Wait, you mean you never slept with Steve? Not even once?”

Bucky sighed. “Tony, not everyone who’s queer has to be attracted to each other. Hell, you should know that.” 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m attracted to everybody,” Tony said in his most obnoxious playboy tone. 

“What about Rhodes? He’s gay,” Bucky pointed out. 

“Ugh, not Platypus!” Tony squawked. Bucky could practically hear the shudder. 

“There you go then.”

There was a brief silence as Tony considered this. “So like… never?”

“Steve is not taken, if that’s what you’re asking,” Bucky said, and turned off his earpiece on Stark’s stumbling denials. The Hydra guy was clearly not showing up, so Bucky was free to spend his time how he wanted. And he definitely didn’t need Tony’s commentary on his hookup game. 


End file.
